


The world according to Vector

by Harif



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Joiners, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harif/pseuds/Harif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an ode to my dearest companion and friend: Vector Hyllus. In all this time he has never left my side, or doubted me, whatever decision I made. And if I value anyone’s opinion, it’s his. He supported me through relationships gone bad. </p><p>He does know I would like him to be my man, but I know he likes women. I will have to settle for best friend. No hanky panky Vector, just us being friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The world according to Vector

**Author's Note:**

> The lines in italic are exact quotes from cut-scenes and party banter throughout our journey, they are not my own, I only use them to create this fictitious poem/story that is for non-commercial use only. 
> 
> The quotes I am using are not in any (chrono)logical order. I am merely using them to create this poem, or rather: rearrange Vector’s poetry. And I add some of my own, to make it a dialogue.
> 
> I will try with a small part of what I have gathered, and perhaps I will add more later, depends. For starters this is good enough.

**You to me:**

_“There are days we realize how little we know you._

_For every Joiner who has ever joined the nest, we remember her youth, her first spring and her birthdays and her intimate moments. We remember his dreams and his childhood fears._

_We know the words you’ve spoken, your scent and your taste, your triumphs and your sacrifices. We know there’s no other being whose song we’d rather hear as the days pass._

_We do not know more than that. But it is enough, and we are glad.”_

 

**Me to you:**

  
I remember my youth  
The red glow on my skin  
My hands to the sun, to  
Hide it and show it, such wonder.  
I remember the water  
Such a rare occurrence  
It turned my body so cold  
Such a strange experience.  
I remember the fruit  
Explode between teeth  
Strange sensation.  
Knowing you  
Completes this small unforgettable  
Collection, just big enough  
To carry everywhere with me.

 

**You to me:**

_“While meditating in the cargo bay, we suddenly realized the nature of the vessel around us. It was as if the great metallic hull had been made of glass until that moment, when it turned opaque and became all we saw._

_Every star system your vessel travels through changes it. Radiation from a hundred suns fall across the plating like rain, leaving microscopic craters in the metal sheets. Every bolt and missile aimed at us in rage or resignation alters the heartbeat of the engine._

_The song of the Universe is with us._

_We are pleased to make the vessel our home with you.”_

 

**Me to you:**

Breathtakingly hard and intimate, these words,  
Of a complexity barely understood  
Everything, everything bounces off our skin, or even deeper  
Every experience leaves its indentation, a little crater, a little hole  
Or even a big hole.  
Your radiation brightens my day after day,  
How you speak, with your grand gestures, your slow words  
That is the vessel I prefer, your vessel  
And I love to travel with you

***

**You to me:**

“ _The air is thinner here, but it is clean. Taste it. Smell yesterday’s rain. Our time is short (…) Warm sun on black sand. We’ve seem sights like this in the memories of the nest, but never with our own eyes. Thank you.”_

 _"The aura of life here is binding, but its sound is cacophonous. The jungle struggles for its spirit as each bud and insect struggles for survival (…)_ _This is the beating heart of a dying world. Listen to it. We must do right by Makeb.”_

**Me to you:**

You allow me to look at a world  
Or a sentence, a book, a little Killik  
Or anything at all, with different eyes  
And I do not mean your alien eyes  
That are not alien, but wonderful  
You allow me to look through them and witness  
What seemed so trivial and every day  
As if it is new

_***_

**You to me**

_“Last night we ate our first ration bar since leaving the nest. We savoured the flavour for two hours. We could taste every nutrient, every chemical compound and trace of foil. Do you know what Joining the Killiks does to a person’s senses?”_

**“You’re getting excited over a ration bar, that’s cute Vector”.**

_“We’ll let you know when we try the Chaka noodles.”_

**Me to you:**

You like making these little jokes, you’re so good at them  
I need to listen carefully or I miss one, they are subtle,  
Just as you are, subtle, a diplomat, a poet

***

**You to me:**

_“Yes, this is the one, as the song-schedule determined. We are Vector Hyllus, Dawn Herald of the Oroboro nest, Pleased to make your acquaintance, agent. We trust our appearance doesn’t disturb you? Our superiors in the Diplomatic Service find our Joining disconcerting – but it was necessary. The Joining allowed us to share thoughts and senses with the nest – forge a bond between Empire and Killiks. The change is a small price”_

**“Changed or not, you clean up well”**

_“You're very kind. We'd rub forearms, but it might not translate.”_

 

**Me to you:**

I love to rub forearms, I'd always want to rub forearms with you  
But I know, I know, it’s not meant to be, not with me.  
But your kindness rubs off of me, it always does.  
Give me Membrosia Vector, let us drink together  
I will search for a partner of my own...  
You will search for yours.  
As friends and companions we are invincible.  
And I will love you forever.


End file.
